


Frank Discussions

by aramina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Malia does not understand people, Relationship Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aramina/pseuds/aramina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you mind if I had sex with Kira?"</p>
<p>A.K.A the fic where Stiles and Malia sit down and discuss certain things about their relationship.</p>
<p>Inspired by, but not spoilery to, Episode 4x01</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this is the first Teen Wolf fic I've ever written, so characterization may be a bit off, but I gave it my best shot~

"Would you mind if I had sex with Kira?"

"What?!?" There's a loud clatter as Stiles tries to get up and look at Malia, but as he's currently half-way under his bed looking for a flash drive, he just hits his head and swears loudly. He pulls himself out and clambers to his feet and just looks at her. "Wha, guh, what, what brought this on?"

Malia looks up from her hands having had to take a moment to calm down from all the noise and says, "I just... I really enjoyed dancing with her in Mexico, and I was pretty sure that sex was one of those things you'd said we should talk about."

Stiles sits down heavily on his bed and puts his head in his hands. "Is this your way of saying you don't want to be whatever we are anymore? Have I been pressuring you? Are you actually gay and only attracted to other lady-types? Have I -"

"Huh? No!" Malia quickly interrupts. "You're mine and I'm yours, and that's not up for debate." She says frowning, "I was just curious what it would be like to have sex with Kira, and it's not like you're not also attracted to other people, so I didn't think it was a big deal."

"I dont, what? I'm not, I got over Lydia ages ago, we're just friends now!" Stiles splutters, avoiding looking Malia in the eye.

Malia sits down beside him and leans her whole body against his shoulder. "Stiles, I know you have a thing for Derek, I can _smell_ it. I was a little surprised you didn't make a move on the wierd younger version of him. If I'd realized it was apparently because you're in some kind of denial, I probably would have just locked the two of you in a closet or something, goodness knows he could use it regardless of his age."

Malia waits for him to respond but after a minute or two continues speaking. "Is this another one of those things that I'm not supposed to talk about even though it's obvious? Like when Lydia asks how she looks? We can just pretend this whole thing never happened?"

Stiles reaches out and takes hold of Malia's hand, "If you want to sleep with Kira hun, it doesn't bother me. Just, make sure you talk to her first, don't just sneak into her room and start making out with her, she probably won't take it well."

"I don't want to sleep with her, I want to have sex!"

Stiles laughs and kisses Malia on the cheek, "It's a figure of speech used in casual conversation, hun. Most people get embarrassed talking about sex."

"Well that's just silly, sex is just part of life. And it can be fun!" Malia gestures wildly for a moment and then quietly asks, "It really won't bother you? I know that you're a little freaked out about all this, still."

Stiles turns to face her and says, "I want you to do what will make you happy. I don't want you to feel like you have to stay with me just because I'm helping you adjust to being human again."

Malia sighs and stands up, getting ready to leave the way she came, via the window. "I guess I better go talk to Kira then, see what she says. It'd be silly to have this conversation and then never actually do anything." She walks over to the window when she turns back to face Stiles. "You know, I'll always come back to you. I would _never_ leave you." She then climbs out the window saying, "You should think about making out with Derek some time though, it may help him learn to relax!"

Stiles flops backwards onto his bed, grabbing a pillow and pulling it over his face as Malia runs off while loudly laughing.


End file.
